ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
Alicia
Alicia is an agent under M.A.T.A. and Ali's rival, though she is not necessarily an arch enemy. Alicia is a class monitor and top student of Class 6 Avicenna in SRT Cyberaya 1. In "Mission: Even", she is revealed to be General Rama's daughter. Before she was allowed to go on missions, Alicia assumes the identity of a disguised hero, completing M.A.T.A.'s missions for them, which angers General Rama, who had dubbed her the "Masked Meddler" ("Pengacau Bertopeng" in Malay). However, she revealed herself as both a M.A.T.A. agent and the Masked Meddler in Mission: Even, when she figured out that Ali is part of M.A.T.A. and was one of the agents she had helped the previous night as the Masked Meddler. After MISSION: EVEN, where she had impressed and proven herself as a capable agent to her father, Alicia was granted permission to go on missions as part of a team with Ali and Bakar under the approval of General Rama. Alicia loathes Ali greatly to the point of abandoning him in MISSION: PROTOCOL GEGAS, and is usually annoyed by Ali's unprofessional skills as an agent, which usually fails their missions. Ever since "MISSION: PROTOCOL GEGAS", Alicia is traumatized and has not gone for missions. The trauma affects her greatly and General Rama allows her to rest. She is seen going rogue again in MISSION: EVIDENCE, and joins the fight against Uno in Mission: Override. Weapon & Power *'Blastique' (High-Tech SlingShot): Alicia owns a slingshot; she uses it to attack the enemy with long range shots with her ammo. Ali was seen using a Blastique in the KECEMASAN! trailer, but ends up using a yoyo in the series. *'Electric Bomb ': Alicia uses several types of high-tech projectiles in different colours shaped like steel ball bearings with different functions: her usual ammunition are green-coloured bombs that explode upon contact, stunning and damaging the enemy. She also uses smoke screen bombs, which releases smoke that obscures the enemies' sight and reveals security lasers. Another type of projectile are blue balls which produces a magnetic field that attracts and pulls those nearest to the projectile towards it, gathering all the enemies in one place and rendering them immobile. All of Alicia's projectiles are kept in a small tube strapped to a belt on the right side of her hip, where she can easily take one out and fire shots at the enemy. *'Pillar > Neuro': Alicia is classified into M.A.T.A as a Neuro agent, like her father, General Rama. Personality Alicia is determinedly stubborn, as noted when she refutes General Rama's instructions and joins the mission to get CTech's drones back in "MISSION: EVEN". She also thinks highly of herself, finding it unfair how Ali, an unseasoned beginner, gets to go on missions just because he has I.R.I.S., while she, an agent who has been training her entire life, was forced to the confines of M.A.T.A.'s training facilities. Because of this, she feels slighted and constantly sets out to prove to everyone, especially General Rama, that she is far greater than Ali, even without I.R.I.S. Alicia sometimes takes it too far, however, when she was almost killed after Dos tosses her into the azurium power reactor and left her to be obliterated in Mission: Protocol Gegas, because she was too busy gloating to Ali about her capability as an agent. Alicia is also capable of holding a grudge, since she has constantly tried to outdo Ali during missions in her quest to prove that she is the better agent. This spans from Mission: Even to Mission: Protocol Gegas, and after she had almost gotten killed, she has withdrawn herself from her teammates and resumes her activities as the Masked Meddler instead of embarking on missions with Ali and Bakar. Alicia is also sarcastic, disciplined, and confident in her skills as an agent. She's also not the type to trust others easily and prefers working alone. Alicia is very hard on herself, aiming to be the perfect agent, and does everything she can from showing weakness; and when she does, she considers herself a failure and beats herself up over even the tiniest slip-up. Trivia *Alicia started her spy training when she was 1 year old. *Alicia is the head perfect and top student in Sekolah Rendah Teknologi Cyberaya 1. *In "MISSION: EVEN", a screencap of her school tablet shows a hidden detail: Alicia's full name is Alicia Kheng despite her being General Rama's daughter. In the same episode, Ali had called Alicia "Kheng" when he had threatened to attack her with his yoyo, proving that it is indeed her last name. *Alicia has two different headbands: green for school, yellow to go with her agent get-up. *Alicia can access M.A.T.A.'s servers for information (as shown in "Mission: Comot"), though it was never mentioned if she was allowed to access it or if she had to hack into the servers. *Alicia seems to be good friends, or at least on neutral terms, with Mia, a fellow classmate. *She works well with Bakar during missions, and it shows their great capability as a team. *General Rama greatly disapproves of her going on missions as it compromises her safety, but Alicia still participates in them despite his disapproval. Simulation Training Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MATA Ejens Category:Agent Ali Franchise Category:NEURO Ejen